Tranquility
by Autaria
Summary: What happens after the war is over? Slight Optimus Prime/Starscream pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hey there! My very first story on Transformers! :) I'm a big fan of the Optimus Prime/Starscream pairings, even though I know it won't really sound appropriate for the two of them to actually be together, judging from their polar opposite personalities. Please read and review, I want to know how my story sounds. :) Flames will only up my review count, so go ahead!

* * *

Autobots weren't easily stunned. It was hard to faze them – they were brave and noble warriors, putting their best effort in every battle. War had hardened their sparks. The humans believed that these non-biological extraterrestrials were tough, unfazed beings. The Autobots thought likewise.

The war was over. With Megatron offlined at the hands of the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, and the Autobot's residential Weapons Specialist, Ironhide, Decepticons had either defected to the Autobots or had disappeared completely from the face of the Earth, choosing to move offworld. With the war over, the Autobots now saw fit to start families and relationships, some even with the Decepticons. The Decepticons and Autobots had merged factions, and were now living peacefully in the newly reconstructed Autobot base which had been structured to hold more than a few hundred Cybertronians. There were very odd pairs within the faction – Bumblebee and Skywarp, Ironhide and Ratchet, even Prowl with Thundercracker.

Everybody had to agree that the oddest pair would be Starscream and Optimus Prime.

The very moment that Starscream's trine had decided to defect over to the Autobots, the war turned in their favor. More and more Decepticons saw fit to leave Megatron's side – after all, the Decepticon second-in-command had done it. Why couldn't they? The war was exhausting everybody's resources, and more and more Cybertronians, be it from the Decepticons or Autobots, were dying with each clash between the Autobots and Decepticons.

At first, the Autobots had been a little wary about the Decepticons who had defected, but as the time passed, all of them grew used to the presence of red optics in their base. The two factions started to coexist. With Megatron's death, there had been peace brought to the Cybertronians. War was finally over.

The day that the Autobots had truly found out about Optimus Prime and Starscream being sparkmates, most of them had nearly glitched, some even feigning unconsciousness. Yeah, they were happy for their Prime, but with Starscream? It was not that the former Decepticon second-in-command was not welcomed to the base, but it was a little...shocking, for their leader to have a relationship with Starscream.

"He's your _what_?!" Ironhide's deep voice boomed from his audios. Frankly, it was hard to believe that Starscream was bonded to the Prime.

Optimus sighed. "He's my sparkmate, Ironhide, I believe we went through this already."

Starscream shifted on his foot pedes, grasping Optimus' hand, wrapping his sharp talons around the extremity.

"It's not that surprising, really," Prowl spoke quietly. "Some of the Autobots have already taken Decepticons as their mates. A prime example would be Thundercracker and me." He almost seemed a little embarrassed to have to talk about his mate. "Another fine one would be Bumblebee and Skywarp." The Autobot second-in-command looked around at the mechs and femmes surrounding Optimus. "What is so surprising about it, really?"

"He's right," Arcee shrugged. She had been one of the few who did not really seem surprised when Optimus had announced that Starscream was his sparkmate. "If you think about it." The whole lot of Cybertronians trooped into the base, demanding to know more about the unlikely pair and how it had come down to them being sparkmates.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, how did that sound? Good? Bad? My apologies if it doesn't sound ideal, because I am merely a novice at this :( Anyway, this might or might not be a one-shot, so if I'm not too busy with schoolwork I could write the next chapter! Once again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing :) It's a little short though :/ Would sound good if I added another chapter to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Here is the second chapter! I felt that the first one was really crappy and to make up for it, I had to post the second one : Please read and review!

* * *

"Pathetic," Megatron spat, and unsheathed his sword.

Starscream's spark leapt. His sparkmate had his chest plates dented under the pressure of Megatron's foot pedes, and the rest of the Autobots were busy holding their own against the rest of the Decepticons. His trine mates were occupied themselves – Thundercracker was busy helping Prowl fend off Soundwave, and Skywarp was locked in combat with Airachnid.

Aiming his Null Ray at Megatron's flank plates, he fired once, twice, three times before the large groundpounder finally crashed on his side, howling in pain. Starscream diverted his optics to his sparkmate, now lying limp and wounded on the ground. He couldn't tend to Optimus' injuries, not with Megatron so close to them, so the least the Seeker could do was to help the Prime up into a sitting position, hooking his servos under Optimus', dragging him away from Megatron, who would no doubt regain his bearings soon.

Helping his mate to a nearby shelter which he was sure Megatron wouldn't find him in, Starscream was about to head back to the bloody battlefield when he felt Optimus' hand grasp his silver talons, a weak, desperate touch. The Seeker whirled his helm around to face his sparkmate.

"Star…?" The Prime's voice was weak – a stark contrast to his usual, authoritative tone.

"I'm here." The Seeker bent down. "You're hurt, so just stay here and don't try to move, okay?"

Optimus nodded, making a stirring motion with a metallic digit. "Be safe," his tired audios managed.

Starscream sighed, but nodded. Trust the Prime to think of his mate first when he himself was bleeding and wounded. How typical of the Autobot leader. The Seeker touched his sparkmate's metallic servo, sending strong pulses of love and reassurance through their sparkbond. "I'll be back," he promised, and sped off.

Outside the tarp that had served as a makeshift shelter, Bulkhead was having a hard time with Breakdown. The Decepticon had managed to pin down the broad green mech. Wasting no time, Starscream shot down his former comrade, and transformed into his alternate mode, flying up into the cloudy grey sky. As he did so, he let out a long, dragging whistle from his audios. The Autobots knew what that call meant.

Keeping his optics firmly fixed on Megatron, who was getting up slowly, still unstable from the impact of Starscream's Null Rays. Starscream used the opportunity to fire from another few of his cannons. Beside him, Skywarp and Thundercracker had joined the Seeker in the air, all three members of the trine aiming their weapons down at Megatron, firing mercilessly.

They had to wait for the smoke to clear before a blue bolt crashed through the black fog, alerting the trio that Megatron was still alive and firing back at them. The trine watched as the smoke slowly dissipated into the atmosphere. Megatron's metallic frame was already heading in the direction where the makeshift shelter was, where Starscream had left Optimus.

The Seeker's spark clenched. "Get Ironhide," he snapped at his trine mates, before flying down to Megatron's position, firing Null Rays to avoid the Decepticon leader from getting to his injured mate.

Megatron was getting closer to the shelter. The warlord powered up his fusion cannon, shooting at his former second-in-command before entering the tarp, where the wounded Prime was. The Seeker's spark was about to leap out of its chamber now. Starscream transformed back into his attack mode, approaching the shelter as quickly as he could, firearms already up and loaded.

Inside the shelter, Megatron already had Optimus by the throat. His fusion cannon rested not-so-gently against Optimus' helm. The wounded Autobot leader was too weak to be fighting back, instead choosing to drip blue energon blood all over the ground. Starscream aimed his cannon at the warlord, knowing that this battle would not be easy. "Release him, Megatron."

"I don't think so," Megatron sneered, roughly manhandling the Prime as dull blue optics flickered from the warlord to the Seeker. It was most spark-rending indeed to see his own sparkmate about to lose his life to a crazed Decepticon.

"I've been hoping that you would one day rejoin the Decepticons, Starscream," Megatron's cold voice filled the shelter. "For all your cowardly ways, you are able to fight well, and you are certainly intelligent."

"Think again, you worthless pile of scrap metal," the Seeker growled. "Drop him."

"That's a no, then," Megatron affirmed, and Starscream could hear his fusion cannon powering up. The Seeker nearly stopped his vicious intake cycles. Prime was going to die soon, and there was nothing he could do about it.

A blast from the side of the tent punctured a hole in the dirty blue tarpaulin, the plasma charge hitting Megatron clean in the chest plates, penetrating easily through the thick armor and splicing every wire unfortunate enough to come in its way. The live round managed to find its way to Megatron's spark chamber, only narrowly missing the vulnerable spark.

The warlord lost his grip on Optimus' neck temporarily, and the weakened Prime took this opportunity to fire a close-range shot at Megatron's exposed spark chamber. This round cleanly penetrated the spark, offlining the crazed mech permanently.

Starscream sank to his knees, cradling his mate's helm in his curved talons, heaving a deep sigh of relief. Moments later, the bulky bodies of Ironhide and Ratchet appeared in the entrance of the shelter, Ironhide's cannons still smoking lightly.

"He dead?" Ironhide raised a charged plasma cannon to the former Decepticon leader.

"Yes. Ratchet, come take a look at him." Starscream motioned to the young Prime; the medic slid to his knees, running metallic digits lightly over the wounded Autobot. No one spoke in the tent for a brief moment, before Starscream turned to Ironhide. "You shot him?"

"Yeah. Skyfire gave me the message. We managed to round up every last slagger that was lucky enough not to get shot down by the twins. They were having one of their rampages again."

"The war is over, then?"

At Ironhide's nod, Starscream sank to the floor, exhausted. "Thank Primus. Any casualties?"

"Nothing that Ratchet can't patch up." The Weapons Specialist grimaced. "Although I have to escort him to see Airachnid afterward. Sunstreaker and Arcee nearly tore off her helm. It took four bots to hold Sideswipe down, too."

Starscream grinned. The twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, were the most vicious Autobots out of the entire faction. They were the ones who got the most number of kills of Decepticons than the rest of the Autobots combined. Both mechs had extremely short tempers as well.

"He's fine," Ratchet declared after five more tense minutes. "He'll live, but I need you to get him back to base as soon as possible, and into the medbay. Standard operating procedures after that, understand?" The medic used two metallic fingers to tip the Seeker's head towards him, to make sure that Starscream was paying attention to his instructions. "First Aid will be back at base waiting for your arrival. Can you fly him back?"

Starscream snorted. "Can I hit fifty moving targets in the air with my Null Rays?"

He caught Ratchet's glare, and then decided it would be better for his wings if he just shut up. Gently lifting his sparkmate, bridal style, the Seeker carried Optimus out of the tent. The remaining Decepticons were already bundled up with strong electromagnetic cuffs, and were sitting in a pile, most of them mercifully unconscious. The other Autobots had gathered around their new prisoners, watching them carefully.

Thundercracker and Skywarp landed lightly on the ground next to each other, approaching their trine leader, probably awaiting further instructions. In the background, Prowl's stern tone could be heard, giving each Autobot specific duties to carry out. The second-in-charge was certainly taking his job very seriously.

Starscream gazed down at the painfully thin, recharging mech in his servos before raising his helm back to his trine mates. "Do whatever the cranky one says," he sighed, motioning to Prowl. "I'll see you back at base."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, how did that go? Good? Not good? Please tell me and read and review. :) I have no idea what the third chapter will be like, or if there is ever going to be one... :(


End file.
